Interrogation Room
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *One Shot* AU Kagome pays a 'routine' visit to one of her clients at the county jail. SessxKag


**Title:** Interrogation Room

**Author:** Niftypaint24

**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Orange

**Genre:** Smink (haha! I just made that up!)

**Rating:** M (for much smut)

**Warnings: **Umm...smut and kink? That's where the 'smink' genre came from. ;)

**Word Count:** 3045 (whoa! how did that happen?!)

**Summary:** AU Kagome pays a 'routine' visit to one of her clients at the county jail.

**A/N:** Don't ask where this came from...left field maybe? (I think that's where the smink **_always_**comes from. haha) Written for Dokuga Contest Spectrum Challenge Theme: Orange.

**INTERROGATION ROOM**

Kagome set her briefcase on the table for the guard to check before she walked through the metal detector. It beeped and she then remembered her car keys in her jacket pocket. She removed them and handed them to another guard before walking back through the metal detector, this time without setting off the annoying buzzer. Satisfied that she wasn't bringing in anything she wasn't suppose to, the other guard handed her back her briefcase and keys.

"Here's your visitor's badge. Please don't take it off at anytime." He said as he handed her a white laminated badge with 'visitor' in bold, black letters on it.

"This way ma'am." The tall dark haired guard said as he turned and walked towards a heavy steel door.

_'Ma'am?!' _Kagome shouted mentally as she attached her badge to the bottom of her jacket. _'That makes me feel so old.'_

After waiting for the buzzer to signal the door was unlocked, he pulled it open and stepped through before holding it for Kagome.

"Thank you." She said politely.

He grunted in response and started down the hallway. Kagome followed close behind, her black three inch heels clicking on the cement floor with every step. She absentmindedly smoothed out her suit jacket and knee length skirt with her free hand keeping her eyes trained on the guard's back. He stopped at another door and again waited for the sound signaling that it had been unlocked. He pushed open the door and waited for Kagome to enter. After she did he let the door slam shut and moved to stand to the right of it.

"Inmate zero-two-four-three-seven is the fifth one down ma'am."

Kagome nodded her thanks and started walking down past the chairs and partitions until she got to the fifth one. She smiled and set her briefcase down on the floor as she pulled out the chair and sat down. After straighting her blouse and jacket she picked up the phone that was mounted on the wall next to the thick glass that separated her from her 'client'. He did the same, despite the awkwardness of his hands being cuffed together. There was a moment of silence between them on the line before Kagome spoke.

"Mr. Taisho." She started cordially. "I can't believe you robbed a bank." She finished in an annoyed tone.

"I was bored." He answered casually.

Kagome didn't miss the playful gleam in his amber eyes.

"Why can't you take up golfing like a normal guy?" She asked with a sigh.

He shrugged ever-so-slightly.

"Well," Kagome began as she crossed her legs at the knee. A motion he didn't miss despite the counter blocking the enticing view of her bare lower legs. "I should have refused your case."

"You would never do that." He said with a confidence that irked her.

"I wouldn't, would I?" She asked, her temper rising as she rose from her chair.

The morning thus far had been a real pain and the fact that he was seemingly unconcerned with being in prison was pissing her off.

"Kagome-" He started before she moved to hang up the phone she held.

Sesshomaru continued to hold onto the phone on his side of the glass but didn't speak, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear him. The guard noticed Kagome's movements and the anger in her voice and stepped forward to see if she need help.

"Ms. Higurashi?" He asked as he neared her.

"Yes?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes actually." She said with a smirk. "Could I please get some type of private room for a conference with my client? There are aspects of his case I don't feel comfortable discussing like this."

The guard smiled and gave her a wink.

"I can arrange that for you. Please wait here."

She nodded and he left. She then glanced in Sesshomaru's direction and all most burst into a fit of laughter at the mixture of anger and confusion on his face. She bent over the counter to grab the phone, not noticing she had flashed him a view down her blouse.

"Mr. Taisho?" She asked into the phone.

"Yes?" He asked putting the receiver to his ear once again.

"I've arranged for us to discuss your case somewhere more...private."

Sesshomaru smiled at her hinting tone.

"You're not afraid to be in a room _alone_ with a convict?" He asked slowly, staring at her intently.

"...no." She answered after a moment.

The guard returned, pulling her attention from Sesshomaru.

"There's a small interrogation-like room just down the hall you can use. If you'll follow me." The guard said holding his up-turned palm towards the door he had just stepped through.

Kagome nodded and hung up the phone she held before picking up her briefcase and following the guard from the room. True to his word, he led her down the concrete hall to another steel door and opened it for her. The room was indeed small with a table at it's center with a chair on either side of it.

"If you'll just wait a moment I'll be back with the inmate."

"My client." She corrected as she set her briefcase down on the table.

"He's still an inmate." Said the guard as he disappeared through the doorway.

Kagome sat down and made herself comfortable while she waited. She unbuttoned her jacket and another button on her blouse. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened again to reveal Sesshomaru with his hands cuffed together and cuffed to a chain around his waist, with his feet shackled together with a chain as well. The guard followed Sesshomaru's slow shuffling gate into the room, pulling out the other chair before saying,

"Sit." In a commanding tone.

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru did as told and Kagome could tell by the look on his face that he was _loathing_ doing as the human guard told him.

"Can you please remove his cuffs?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I think it would be better if I left them on." The guard replied eying Sesshomaru.

"He's a bank robber for Pete's sake. _Not_ a mass murderer."

After a moment of hesitation the guard pulled his keys from his belt and unlocked the hand cuffs around Sesshomaru's wrists. He held the now unused cuffs as he backed up until his back was against the door. The room was quiet for a minute before Kagome cleared her throat and looked at the guard.

"Yes?" He asked comically.

"Would you please wait outside?" She asked but it sounded a whole lot more like a command.

The guard smirked before placing his hand on the door.

"If you need me, yell 'guard'."

"Of course." Kagome replied with a smirk of her own.

The guard left the room and Kagome switched her focus to Sesshomaru as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Florescent orange looks nice on you." She teased.

Sesshomaru looked down and tugged at his shirt.

"_**You**_ would think so." He commented dryly.

"At lease it's the kind that look like scrubs and not one of those jump suits. Although...I would have paid money to see you in one of those." She added with a smile.

Sesshomaru remained silent, not finding anything funny about her last comment. Kagome sighed before she continued.

"If you behave yourself I can have you out of here in twenty-four months since no one was hurt during the robbery. If you're good and I mean _**really **__**good **_Sesshomaru, I can get you out ten months earlier on good behavior. Please, be good."

"I will try." He said seemingly uninterested, all of his focus on the exposed skin of her chest.

It didn't take her long to notice his line of sight and she smiled.

"What will it take for you to do more then _**try**_?" She asked as she slowly rose from her chair.

He grinned.

"I may be able to be...persuaded, if you join me on this side of the table." He said smoothly.

Kagome gave a soft laugh as she moved to the other side of the table while Sesshomaru pushed his chair back slightly so she would have enough room to step in front of him. She slowly slipped between his legs and sat down on the cold stainless steel table.

"Happy?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Not quite."

"No?" She asked as she slipped from the table before straddling his legs, having to hike her skirt up high on her thighs before she could sit on his lap facing him. "Now?"

"Not quite." He repeated.

"Hmm."

She leaned into him and pressed her lips to his neck, taking her time as she worked her way to his ear. She traced it's shell with her tongue before pulling the lobe into her mouth. He groaned and shifted slightly underneath her as her hands pressed against his chest.

"Better now?" She whispered.

"...not quite."

She smirked as she kissed her way along his jaw line and placed soft delicate pecks on each of his cheeks. Without warning his hands moved up to hold her face as he moved his lips over hers. Their kiss was awkward at first before they found the right angle and he bit at her bottom lip forcing her lips to part. He dominated the hard kiss causing her to whimper and pull away. He didn't stop her, instead letting his hands fall to her blouse and ripping it open. Buttons bounced off of the concrete floor around them and she growled in frustration.

"What am I suppose to wear out of here?" She asked with a huff.

"That is the least of my concerns at the moment." He answered as he slipped her jacket and blouse from her shoulders in one movement.

Seconds later he had her bra off and it joined her growing collection of clothing on the table top.

"Aren't you happy I convinced the guard to remove your hand cuffs?" She asked as he dipped his head towards her chest, placing not-so-gentle love bites on her newly exposed skin.

His answer was nothing more then a muffled sound as he turned his attention to her breasts.

"Sess...ah-"

Her hands entangled themselves in his long silvery hair, pulling him closer as his hands slid down her naked side to the bunched fabric of her skirt. He gripped her butt before forcing her hips forward against his growing arousal. They both moaned at the friction the movement caused. As his hands continued to hold her forward he realized there was something missing from her wardrobe. He pulled away from her chest to look up at her questioningly.

"You aren't wearing panties." He stated.

She grinned.

"I thought they would only complicate things." They both smirked as he returned to his previous activities.

"Indeed." He said, the word barely above a whisper.

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and the another found his chin. She forced him to look up at her before she kissed him. Throwing just as much force and passion behind it as he had their earlier one. Her hand slowly moved from the side of his face, down his neck, and to his shoulder. She gave each shoulder a light squeeze before she pushed him back, breaking the contact of their lips. Her breathing was slightly labored as she rocked her hips forward against him sending a delicious bolt of electricity between them. They both let out a moan at the contact as Sesshomaru's left hand tangled in her hair, forcing her head forward and pulling her into another demanding kiss.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Sesshomaru's free hand moved between them, slipping between their stomachs and lower, easily finding the apex of her thighs. She gasped and he released his left hand from her hair, letting it rest on her hip. He thrust two fingers into her all at once and started a slow rhythm causing her head to fall back and her body to twist at his sudden invasion. He continued to tease her with slow, purposeful strokes as she held herself steady by holding onto his shoulders.

"...oh God..." She gasped as he renewed his assault on her previously neglected breasts.

Her eyes drifted open slowly before closing again only to snap open.

"Shit!" She cried. Her head snapping forward and her hands pushing against Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Stop! We...have to stop." She begged.

Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled away from her chest, looking up at her worried face.

"Why?"

She attempted at leave his lap but he held her firm, her squirming only creating more friction between them and it almost had her forgetting _why_ they had to stop.

"How could I be...so stupid?!" She hissed trying to stay focused.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously.

"The cameras!" She cried.

Sesshomaru looked over her shoulder at the surveillance camera in the left corner of the room attached to the ceiling. He smirked and began kissing her neck. Nipping at her heated flesh before soothing it with his tongue.

"...stop." Kagome begged.

"Why?" He asked again.

"The...guards. You know they're watching."

"Hmm. So?" He asked huskily as his right hand found it's way between them again, teasing her.

Kagome cried out in both pleasure and frustration.

"Let them watch." He commented, not failing to notice the whole new wave of arousal the comment spiked in her scent.

"...Sess I really...oh!" Any further thought of halting their 'activities' was washed away when his thumb pressed against the nub between her thighs and her eyes closed once more.

He suddenly pulled away causing her to whimper in disappointment. He tightly gripped her hip with one hand and her thigh with the other before he stood. Kagome 'eeped' in surprise with the movement before she hissed when her heated flesh came into contact with the cool steel table. Sesshomaru simply smirked as his hand glided down to her knee before returning back to her thigh. He pressed her body back onto the table with his own as he recaptured her lips and his hand on her thigh moved, again finding the numb between her legs, teasing her until she shifted underneath him.

Kagome wasn't sure when, seeing as how his hand was busy, but he had managed to rid himself of his loose fitting pants. He grasped the sides of her hips tightly as he suddenly surged into her with a single hard thrust. Kagome let out yet another surprised 'eep' that quickly turned into a low, contented moan. He pulled out slowly and deliberately and she whimpered and threw her hips up into him, demanding he fill her once more. All to happy to comply, he pressed forward again. His hips fitting against her with a solid 'smack'. He set a steady pace making sure she felt him with every controlled thrust, with Kagome thrusting her hips upward wanting as much of him as she could take. They moaned together, their eyes sliding closed, as he sank into her again and again. Sesshomaru's right hand slammed against the table next to her shoulder as he sped up his rhythm.

"M...more! S...Sess..." She breathed trying to form his name but it wouldn't come.

She gasped continuously as the delicious tension began to form in her lower abdomen. Sesshomaru's rhythm only got faster with her every attempt to say his name. She latched onto his arm with her left hand crying out as her body tensed and she was hit with a back bending climax. With one last hard thrust his back arched and his eyes squeezed shut as his body strained and he found his release. With both their chests heaving Sesshomaru dropped his head onto Kagome's chest, his body settling onto hers as they fought for the air they so desperately needed. After several moments he pushed himself up and pulled Kagome up as well, stepping back slightly and finally breaking their intimate contact. He moved to pull up his pants that had been pooled around his feet while Kagome hopped off of the table and pulled her skirt down. She turned and grabbed her bra, easily slipping into it before pulling her ruined blouse on as well. She 'tisked' as she tied the material into a knot just under her breasts and then pulled on her jacket.

"I'm adding the cost of my blouse into your fee." She stated in a teasing tone before turning to face him once more.

"If you feel it is necessary to do so..." He trailed off as he reached out for her and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her slightly reddened lips.

"Please. Behave yourself." She begged once again. "These...conjugal visits are so...dirty."

"You seemed fairly excited with the idea a moment ago." He said with a smirk.

She glared at him for a moment before reaching for her brief case that was still, amazingly, on the table.

"Well your case is pretty straight forward, so I don't think I'll need to come back again before your sentencing."

"Then I don't really have any incentive to behave myself do I?" He replied, his smirk widening into a grin.

Kagome gave a soft feminine laugh.

"If you behave, I'll come visit you. _**If**_, you behave Sesshomaru. I may even come back for no other reason then to see you in that orange get-up." She smirked as she started for the door, knocking on it twice before turning to face him again. "I also want you to promise me that once you're out of here there will be no more going to extreme measures to act out your twisted fantasies."

The door opened and the guard, who had obviously heard them as he couldn't keep the smirk off of his face, walked into the room. Sesshomaru had a smirk of his own as he simply nodded in understanding. Sure, most guys wouldn't willingly rob a bank so that they'd go to jail for possibly two years just for the conjugal visit sex, but he wasn't most guys. Kagome wasn't like most girls either and he knew she could have him out in as little as four months. The advantages of dating one of, if not _**the**_ best lawyers in the country.


End file.
